


Fish Food

by Cevvie



Series: Foody Ficlets [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Cooking, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cevvie/pseuds/Cevvie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke has cooked for his beloved companions but they're not as grateful as they could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish Food

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks and love go out to my beta reader [Pixie_Sophii](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Sophii/) for being awesome and continuing to think of titles for me.

Anders frowned and stared down at the large bowl. It looked awful, truly vile but he couldn’t say that. Hawke had invited everyone over, set the table beautifully and had taken the trouble to cook. It would be very rude to tell him his meal looked like burnt baby sick.

He looked up, hoping to see their friends licking their lips in anticipation or already helping themselves. However everyone else was wearing a similar expression that lay somewhere between concern and disgust. Everyone but Fenris. The elf’s expression was firmly in the disgusted camp.

With his brow and nose wrinkles he lifted his eyes from the bowl. “It smells of fish.”

“That it does.” Sebastian nodded solemnly as though he was delivering terrible news or consoling a grieving parishioner.

“I hate fish.” Fenris growled.

“I’m not keen on it either.” Aveline shook her head and sighed. “But we’ll just have to grin and bear it Fenris. Hawke has gone to a lot of trouble for tonight and it’s the first time he’s cooked like this.”

“But what if it’s shit?” Isabela scowled at the offending food. “I’m not eating it if it’s shit.”

“Isabela!” Sebastian gasped as the rest of the table, Aveline included, laughed softly.

“I once made a pie that looked like a pile of sludge.” Merrill leaned over the table and sniffed at the substance in the bowl.

“That’s nice.” Anders couldn’t help himself. 

“Oh it was.” Merrill nodded happily.

“Right.” Anders sighed. “Good story Merrill.”

He was almost sure she scowled at him before continuing. “My point was that it looked terrible but tasted just fine. And I don’t think there’s any fish in this Fenris. The smell must be coming from somewhere else.”

“She’s right Elf.” Varric was sniffing the bowl now. 

“What are you sat near that could smell like fish?” Isabela started to sniff the air around Fenris.

“You?” Aveline suggested.

“Ooh! Harsh.” Isabela chuckled dryly. “But no Lady Man Hands, I smell good.”

Aveline’s lips twitched into a smile. “If you say so.” 

“What do you say Isabela?” Hawke appear in the doorway.

Isabela jumped. “Oh! Nothing.”

“Everyone thinks your food smells of fish but it’s just a slightly burnt curry. Isn’t it?” Donnic sighed and stood. The guard had remained quiet so far; apparently content to watch the group fire banter back and forth. “Looks like you’ve put some butternut squash in there. Nice.”

“Donnic!” Aveline admonished. 

“I can’t believe you just did that.” Isabela laughed.

“Hang on.” Hawke started to sniff around the table. “There is a fish smell. Bloody hell it’s overpowering everything.”

“Did you know that when grass snakes are alarmed some excrete a liquid that smells like fish?” Donnic casually asked. 

“Erm, that’s interesting Donnic.” Hawke looked around at his equally confused companions.

“Did you also know there is a grass snake in Sebastian’s hood?” Donnic chortled, pointing into the startled Brother’s fur lined hood.

“So there is.” Fenris laughed as he casually reached in and pulled the distressed creature out. “I’ll put this outside Hawke.”

As Fenris walked off with the snake Hawke and Donnic took their seats once more while Sebastian obsessively checked his hood.

“I can’t believe you thought my curry smelt fishy.” Hawke pouted. 

“In our defence it does look suspect.” Anders patted his friend on the shoulder.

The table began to relax and after Fenris had taken his seat Hawke began to dish out his lovingly prepared meal.

“Hawke?” Merrill leant down and gave her plateful a deep sniff. “What’s curry?”


End file.
